


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by Sliminemxx



Category: george "joji" miller - Fandom
Genre: F/M, george miller - Freeform, george miller one shot, joji high school au, joji one shot, joji x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliminemxx/pseuds/Sliminemxx
Summary: Your best friend Joji convinces you to go to prom. It doesn't quite turn out how you hoped.





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here, thank you to anyone who actually reads it!

Your P.O.V

High school prom. You really didn't want to go, but alas you wound up going anyway. Besides, your best friend Joji practically begged you to be there. "C'mon it'll be fun!" He said, "You only get one, you'll regret not going when you graduate!" He pleaded.

You didn't have the guts to tell him that you only agreed to go because of his adorable puppy dog eyes when he asked and the fact he promised to be your date. Of course, you were in love with your best friend you've had since middle school. Just the fact you were even getting to go with him as a date was enough to make your heart flutter. He didn't see it as any more than a friend date in your eyes but you just held on to the hope.  
"Thank you." You said shyly to the woman who just finished your hair. You paid and then glanced at yourself in the mirror. Your hair color really brought this hairstyle together, it was pinned halfway but curled at the bottom to the point it was perfectly wavy. You smiled to yourself then left the salon and headed off to get your make-up done. George told you that it wasn't necessary to do it because you look 'beautiful no matter what' but you just wanted to go all out for him. The make-up took up another 2 hours of your time so you hurried off home to get into your dress.

Your mom's face broke into a smile as soon as you walked into the house. "(Y/N), you look absolutely stunning! I can't wait to get pictures of you two together."   
"Mom, don't make me throw something at you." You joked. She knew of your stupid crush on George and has rooted for the two of you to get together ever since you told her and probably even before that.

You rushed upstairs and found your dress in the closet. It was a beautiful red two-piece that had pockets. You mainly got it for the pockets.  
Sliding on the dress, you twirled around once in the mirror. Everything really came together nicely. You smiled to yourself and then grabbed your phone off the table and sent Joji a text that you were ready. You slid your phone into your pocket and went downstairs and waited for him.

There was a knock on the door and you went up to answer but your mom rushed passed you and opened it first. It took everything in you for your jaw to not drop. Joji looked amazing. He got a haircut but his hair still looked cute and fluffy, and frankly, he looked hot in a suit. You made yourself smile to keep the drool in and he smiled back at you.  
"(Y/N, wow. You look..excuse my language Mrs. (Y/L/N), fucking amazing."   
You felt a blush creep up to your cheeks and your mom just smiled at the two of you. "Okay, picture time!" Your mom blurted out. Joji slid his arm behind your back after stepping to be next to you and smiled towards your mom. You placed a hand on his chest and smiled as well. After what felt like thousands of poses, Joji was leading you out of the door and into his car.   
"Are you ready?" He smiled. "As ready as someone who didn't wanna go can be!" You giggled, he looked at you for a second longer then pulled off towards the place your school rented. It didn't take long to get there, but you felt like it was forever. Joji left his hand on your thigh thoughtlessly while he was driving. It was a small action but your breathing was severely affected. When he pulled into the parking lot and grabbed the tickets from the glovebox you were snapped out of your trance. He got out and ran over to your side and held the door open for you.  
"M'lady."  
"Oh, stop it, you nerd." He chuckles and takes your hand to lead you to the ticket booth. He hands the two tickets over and you walk into the building. It's already packed, there are nice food stands and the music is playing loud. He lets go of your hand and you follow him to your assigned table. He sits with you for a little when the one girl you can't stand comes over.   
"Oh! You guys were assigned here, too?" She squeaks, her voice making you internally cringe.  
Joji takes his focus off of you and you can see this night is already about to go terribly for you and there was still a stupid after party to go to. "Yeah! That's awesome that we get to sit with you."   
She didn't have a date with her, and she knew you two weren't together other than as 'friends'. That left an awful taste in your mouth. "You wanna come with me to grab a drink?" She suggested purposely leaving you out of the equation.  
Joji doesn't hesitate to agree and leaves you sitting alone.   
After 15 minutes, they still don't come back. You look around and your eyes land on Ian who is walking your way. You thank him in your head, stand up, and smile.  
"Where's Joji?"   
"He went off with Ashley." You say sadly.  
"Of course he did." He rolls his eyes. His date couldn't make it because they have a long distance relationship, but he still managed to be happy in this place. You envy him for that.  
A slow song comes on and Ian looks at you hopefully,   
"Well, we are both loners. I'd be honored to dance with you?"   
You nod your head, "How could I ever say no to you?" He smiles and you follow him to the dance floor. He places his hands on your hips and you lay your left hand on his shoulder and your right hand on his arm. You smile up at him as you sway to the song.   
"See? This is nice. I still want you to have fun even though he's being an oblivious dickhead." Ian scoffs.  
"Ian, I really don't know what I'd do without you. Plus, he's missing out, right? I actually have a personality." Ian snorts at your joke and places a tiny kiss on your head.  
It wasn't abnormal for him to do that, he was like your brother.  
"I know I normally do that, but Joji was staring this way so I thought I'd give him a little show."   
"Oh yeah?" You lay your head on Ian's chest as you two continuing dancing and you feel him chuckle. "He glared over here but he's focused back on Ashley's boobs now." You pull your head to look at him, "See? Like I said, I actually have a personality."  
  
The song ends and the Cha Cha Slide comes on. You step back, "Oh hell yes!" You giggle. Ian stands next to you and you both dance to the instructions. You didn't realize just how much fun this could be. You were laughing your ass off and Ian was purposely being extra goofy to keep your mind off things. At the end of it, you were both panting. "Now, THAT, was fun. That song is pure artwork." Ian breathes out. You nod and put a hand on your hip and lean over to make your exhaustion more dramatic. "You wanna go grab a drink?"  
"Duh." He leads you to the table and you happily accept a fruit punch. You gulp it down and toss the cup in the trash. He follows your actions and then the principal walks up to the stage and asks everyone to take a seat.  
"You wanna make Joji more jealous?"  
"He's not jealous, but sure." You reply. Ian goes over to your table and sits in your seat then pats his lap. You raise your eyebrows at him but take a seat anyway, he wraps his arm around you.   
Soon after, Joji and Ashley return to the table. Joji goes to speak, but the principal takes the attention away.

"Now it's time to announce the prom king and queen!" Your throat goes dry, you completely forgot Ashley had weaseled her way into making her and Joji a nomination. You lean back and whisper in Ian's ear your discovery and he only smirks. He whispers back, "Let's vote for them, she probably rigged it anyway. She just doesn't know you're gonna steal her man, yet." You smile, Ian is such a blessing.

The principal speaks again, "You all have ballots on your tables in front of you, mark your vote and Mrs. Johnson will come by and collect them in a couple minutes." Ian pulls his out of his pocket and you both immediately vote for Joji and Ashley. Everyone pretty much gets done at the same time and the vice principal goes table by table and collects them before taking them back up to be counted. The senior class talks amongst themselves as they wait in anticipation.

"Alright! The votes are in and counted. Are you ready to hear the winner ladies and gentlemen?" The class erupts in cheers then dies out back to silence. "Your prom king and queen of 2018 are, George Miller and Ashley Lovinski!"   
The class erupts in cheers as your best friend and the thot stand up. Joji looks back at you with eyes you can't read, he turns away quickly after Ian places a kiss on your cheek. Ashley glares at you with triumph on her face, you laugh. She scoffs before replacing her face with a smile. She hooks her arm with Joji's and they stand on stage together. "I wish that was me." You sigh. "I know, love, but it's okay. She won't get to have him in the end. You two are meant for each other."

Ian checks his phone after they place the tiny crown and tiara on the winners, "Hey that party is already starting you wanna head out?" "Will there be alcohol?" "That's my girl, let's go!" He pats your leg and you both leave saying bye to any friends you pass on the way.

You walk into the party and immediately get greeted by Brian. "Heyyyy! There's my favorite girl! I see you're with Ian, Joji's bein' a cunt, huh?"   
"Yes he sure is, he's been all over Ashley." You laugh.   
"That's okay, she'll scare him off soon enough. I have you and Ian's spare clothes from the last time you were here if you wanna change. They're in my room." You thank him and Ian goes up to the room. You follow and you both change. You hang up your dress in Brian's closet and Ian follows you to the kitchen. You mix Dr.Pepper with a bigger amount of whiskey. Ian makes a mixed drink with vodka and you both head into the backyard. There's a pool and you're suddenly thankful you came. All your friends were here, a few of them sent you huge smiles while the others were taking turns jumping into the pool.

"You mind if I leave you to go swim?"  
"Not at all, just make sure you take your shirt off." You wink.   
"Don't sexualize my body, I am a good Christian boy!" He laughs.   
"Yeah, okay." He takes his shirt off and leaves it near the pool chairs and immediately jumps in.

  
You keep sipping on your drink when Brian steps next to you.   
"Just wanted to give you a heads up that Ashley and Joji are here now." You force a smile at him, "Thank you."   
He walks off and starts playing loud music. Before you know it there are more and more people outside to the point it's begun to look like an official club instead of a backyard. You notice your drink is empty so you head inside to make another one. Joji is in there so you hurry. He's filling two cups, you roll your eyes internally. You really wished Ashley just didn't exist.   
He smiles at you, "Fun night?"  
"Totally, no thanks to you." You smile spitefully and take your drink to the opposite side of the pool and find a better seat.  
You relax and observe. Your eyes land on Joji and Ashley. You can't help but watch as she smiles and says something to him. You can't even pull your eyes away when she places their drinks down after they chugged them and drags him out where the others are dancing. She begins dancing on him in ways you probably couldn't pull off. That's probably why he left to hang with her.   
She grinds on him and before you know it they're full on making out. You force your eyes back onto your cup. You drink it until it's gone.  
You wanted this feeling of jealousy to go away.

Four more drinks downed later, you walked back in to get another. You stopped dead in your tracks, though, Joji and Ashley were making out right by the bathroom. He began touching her any place he could reach and she pulled back. "Bedroom?" She breathed out. You poured your cup full of straight whiskey and forced your way past them. You accidentally brush your shoulder against Joji but kept going.   
You got out front and found the spot you and Brian usually sit at when you come over. You sit down and lean against the tree and sigh. You take a sip and don't even get bothered by the burn.   
Your head falls back against the tree. You can't hold your tears back anymore, they just start flowing. You put your cup down and rub at them.   
"(Y/N)?" You hear. You look up and see George looking at you with what you take as pity.  
You look back down, "What's up? Where'd Ashley go?"  
"She's inside. Why are you crying?"   
"Ah, no reason, I hit my head." You force a laugh but it wasn't very convincing.  
Joji walks over to you and sits next to you. "Don't keep things from me, please."   
You pick your cup up and take a big drink this time, "It's really nothing. I'll be back inside in a little, just needed some air."  
"You know I'm not stupid, right? I've known you the majority of my life, I know you're lying."   
"Why do you care now?" You spit.  
Joji looks shocked, "W-what?"  
"I said, why do you fucking care, now? Ian had to save me to make prom fun. I went to prom for you, asshole. You left me alone and didn't even look back!"  
"I-I"   
"Don't even say anything," You finish up your drink, "You're gonna miss out on gettin' laid if you stay out here too long." You genuinely laugh now.  
Joji stays silent, eyes boring into the ground.   
"Y'know, I'm drunk. I'm not gonna remember this, so Joji, I'm in love with you. You're an idiot if you've never even noticed. You're an idiot for going for someone who is probably going to give you an STD. I went to prom to spend time with you, but I didn't even get that."  
"(Y/N)"   
"I just really wish that maybe for once something could go right, I can't get over you. I've tried. I can't even date anyone else."   
"(Y/N)"   
"What?" You turn to him exasperated.  
He cups your face with his hand and places his lips on yours. It feels better than you could've ever imagined. He kisses you with more passion and love and you felt like you could cry.  
"(Y/N) I haven't wanted anyone else. I'm over here trying to get over you. It's you, it's always been you."  
You stare at him in awe, he just smiles softly. He uses his thumb to wipe away any stray tears.  
"I think we need to get you home, okay?" You just nod, completely at a loss for words. You text your mom letting her know her and Joji were coming home. He gets you home and leads you upstairs. You lay down and he lays next to you. He drapes an arm over you and places a kiss behind your ear. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you, too." You both fall asleep. Your mom comes in the morning to check on you and gives you both a knowing smile before shutting the door to let you both rest.


End file.
